I thought it would never happen
by forevermyloveforyou
Summary: ik i marked this as a jacob story but just read: its taylor lautner: please review: . haha Nikki Nickson. write reviews even if you dont have acount. m for future chapters first time writing. review?
1. Chapter 1

By the way: well the people are real and so is the school but I changed the school name and mascot. Yes my name is Nikki Nickson. My sister name is Candy and those are my friends real name. Blah and I changed my neighborhoods name and a lot of other stuff. So you don't stalk me. Oh and yes my Spanish teacher does really love me.

Chapter one:

It was a normal school day. I was sitting on Nathans lap. It was Spanish class 9th it was 2nd period with Mrs. Gomez. She was a young brown haired woman or should I say _seniora con cabello Castano. _HA HA. That took me 7 months of my life to learn how to say that. Carly was talking to Jessica and telling her about the new kid I want paying much attention. "Nikki did you hear that a famous kid is coming to our school?" "No way really who" "Nikki get off of Mr. Kress's lap. No touching in class, and anyways were about to take a test." "Ok Mrs. Gomez" when I got up Alec slapped my ass. "Alec seriously" he laughed and so did Carly. Carly is my best friend and I love her as a friend anyways.

When I got in my seat my phone vibrated in my jacket. I looked down at it. My I-phone it was pink and had a sticker on the back of Dora. It was from Candy. "Hey I can't pick you up today you're going to have to ride the bus." Damn it I hate my bus. Well I don't there's suppose to be a new kid on our bus. When I looked up Mrs. Gomez was staring at me. "Mrs. Nickson what are you doing?" "Umm…..my sister was just telling me how she can't pick me up in the afternoon. I'm sorry" she loved me she couldn't be mean to me. I was her best student. She then smiled this is your first warning. Ha bull shit I always texted in her class but, she never gave me Saturday school.

She then just walked away and that snobby girl named Alex in my school was staring at me. God do I hate her. When Mrs. Gomez handed out the Test I totally zoned out like always we had 10 minutes left in class and I had to finish my test. I raced thru it and saw that I was the last one working on it. Nathan was staring at me. I smiled at him and got up and went to go give Mrs. Gomez my test she looked at me and smiled. "Nikki. I like how you take your time and not rush like some people not saying names, Alex." Ha. I loved her. "Get a piece of candy. You deserve it." "Thanks Mrs. Gomez" I got some skittles and went to my seat. I then got my phone out and texted my sister and I asked her if she could bring me some Bojangles. She then said shell bring it in 15 minutes. Since my sister did online college she could pick me up when I was sick and all. I love her to death and she's my hero.

The bell rang and I got up and Alec, Carly, Nathan, Jessica, and Robert were waiting for me at the door. "Carly who is coming to the school?" "Ohh right it's- "I then bumped into a guy. He was wearing a Hollister sweater and he smelled so good. I didn't look at him but his voice was deep. Probably a 10th or 11th grader it seemed like it at least. Carly started to squeal I just said I'm sorry and walked away. But I couldn't his hands were still attached to my arms and he then let me go. I could feel that I was blushing.

When I went to my 3rd block I was called to the office to get my food. 3rd block was my lunch block. So I set my books down and grabbed my sisters couch bag and went to the office. "Meet us at the lunch room Nikki" "mhm" I replied to Mrs. Call. While I was walking to the office I saw my sister. When I got there she was talking to Mrs. Good. That's her best friend's mom. "Candy, hey thank you I love you :)" she then hugged me and kissed me on my forehead "bye I'll see you at home at 7 I have to take dad to the airport another trip." She rolled her eyes and walked out. God I hated when my dad left. It was horrible bad that I didn't see him that much.

I then walked to the lunch room. I could already here Carly screaming my name. Nikki! I smiled at her and I was walking to her I then stumbled over someone's foot and then too tan muscular hands caught me. I've seen these hands before I looked straight down at the ground and murmured thanks. I then walked away and I heard him say welcome. I smiled that voice sounded so warm so happy.

When I got to my table Carly was almost screaming. "Carl's what's wrong?" "Seriously you didn't see who picked you up who catched you, who you bumped into today?" "Umm no not really I'm kind of embarrassed he probably just a nice guy but I've probably embarrassed myself to much" "Nikki shut the fuck up and that's the new kid!" "Oh the famous one wows. I totally make myself look dumb in front of everyone. Damn it" "shut up do you know who he is. He is totally your crush 17 tan. In your favorite books" "umm I don't know just tell me you stupid cunt I love you but just tell me!" "TAYLOR FUCKEN LAUTNER"

The whole cafeteria was looking at us. Damn it I can't believe she did that and I thought it would get to normal in a few but I was wrong everyone was still staring and wasn't going to stop after someone told them to look away like I always did. I got up on the table. Damn it I was wearing my Hollister short dress. Nathan was totally staring. "Okay people go back to what you were doing go eat, gossip, being your stupid self's.

I then looked around and he was staring at me, Taylor, I looked down to my feet and C.J, a senior, pulled me down and then hugged me. "C.J. stop" I then looked at him and he looked mad I wonder why I didn't do anything. Carly was still squealing. "Carly is you don't shut up I will slap you. I know you have the biggest crush but damn it you already look like a freak to him and damn it I already made a fool out of myself. We're never going to get him. Anyways there are prettier girls than me here. He'll have a good variety." Damn it thought what I just said was totally truth. He won't look at me. He's like what 2 years older than me.

I was eating my food when CJ was telling me how I eat a lot. I do eat a lot but man I cheer, run. I burn a bunch of calories. So it doesn't really matter. When it was time for me to go I looked at Carly and she was saying "he's looking at you. O.M.G. why is he looking at you and not me. That is so unfair." "Carly I think it's that maybe he thinks you're a creeper." She then slapped the back of my head and I laughed. "I love you."

I was walking back to world history when I heard Nick's voice. "Kay hold up" Kay is my middle name. Some people call me that. "I turned around and he gave me a bear hug. "Hay Nick" "let's walk to class together." "Okay we don't even have this block together you can go back to Alex you girlfriend." "Nope. I broke up with her. She told me I couldn't talk to you anymore so I told her to go fuck a guy and she did" He always knows how to make me smile.

When we got to class Mrs. Johnson was already talking. I took my seat and sat there bored to death like I always am in her class. I was texting to. I never got caught in her class because I put it behind my purse on top of my desk. I was texting Carly. She wouldn't shut up about how Taylor Lautner caught me. All through class I kept thinking. Wait I'm suppose to ride the bus. There's a new kid on it well that was what Keith told me. Shit. Was the new kid Taylor. Hopefully it wasn't I would die.

The bell interrupted my thoughts and as I got up Mrs. Johnson was handing out the homework. Damn it I hate homework. I walk to my locker. 24-5-16. I got my gym clothes and headed to the gym. Hmm. Guess we didn't need them after all. Were not dressing. That's weird.

I was sitting on the bleachers and Alec, Keith, Nathan, Josh and some other guy were all surrounding me. "Hey Nikki" or "Hey Kay" I heard them saying. Alec and Keith were next to me Josh and Nathan behind me and that kid was in front. Keith was behind me playing with my hair. Alec was texting. Nathan was trying to go up my dress. Josh is trying to rub my leg and that kid was just staring down my shirt.

Caroline came and helped me she sat on my lap and was all like hey baby I just laugh. It's an inside joke. I then got up and before I knew it Keith hand was on my ass. Of course it was my bare ass I was wearing a thong. He smiled. I just kicked him and walked away with Carolina.

Before I knew it, it was time to leave. Damn it bus. Knew kid who was it. Keith came running to me and apologized then scooped me and ran to our bus. I hated my bus. Why the guys. All girls there were big as whores. And of course all the people on that bus had big houses.

I walked on the bus and was looking down at my flats. I walked and walked until I reached the middle. I held my head up high and saw him. Taylor Lautner sitting there in the last seat the girls surrounding him. He met my gaze I looked down immediately, I looked back up and he smiled at me. He waved his hand and patted the seat next to him. Of course Laura had to go and sit next to him. He gently smiled at her and said "sorry seats taken" she looked pissed off. He patted the seat next to him and he waved at me. "Come on sit next to me" MOTHER FUCKEN SHIT ARE YOU FUCKEN SERIOUS! He's talking to me. Nikki Kay Nickson.

I sat at his seat and he smiled at me. "Hi I'm Taylor" "yeah I kind of figured"

"So how old are you" he asked "I'm almost 16." "Oh…" "What I said." "I'm 18." He quickly changed the conversation. "so do you have a cell?" before I knew it the bus was already at his bus stop. "Here he grabbed a pen and wrote it on my arm." Damn I had his number. Laura was staring at me like what the fuck.

When I got home I texted him.

**Hey**

**Hey this is Nikki right?**

**Yeah that me.**

**Oh well hi.**

**So how was your day today, **I was gonna piss my pants I was talking to Taylor Lautner.

**It was good…..so.? **

**So?**

**So?**

**Can I tell you something.**

**Uhmm yeah sure.**

**Well I think your really pretty. **Holy shit

**Umm thanks**** that's very nice **

**Haha no it's the truth**

**Mkay.**

**Lmao**

**Umm well**

**Umm can we meet up some place**

**Sure**

**Um what about in 25 at starbucks.**

**Sure**

I then left imediatley and made My neighbor take me. I wore a short skirt and a low cut. And a sweater it was raining. When I got there he was sitting at a table with his hood up. I went inside. "hey" he looked up and smile. He got up ad hugged me and looked me in the eyes. "nikki ik ive only known you for 10 minutes but……………….

_**To be continued**___

_**Comments by ppl that don't have accounts are allowed **_


	2. Improved:

I changed or added more detailed.

Chapter one:

It was a normal school day. I was sitting on Nathans lap. It was Spanish class 9th grade it was 2nd period with Mrs. Gomez. She was a young brown haired woman. Her cheek bones stuck out of her skin. She had hazel brown eyes. Carly was talking to Jessica and telling her about the new kid I wasn't paying much attention though I got some parts but blocked them out. "Nikki did you hear that a famous kid is coming to our school?" "No way really who" I asked I could hear the curios in my voice. Then a voice said "Nikki get off of Mr. Kress's lap. No touching in class, and anyways were about to take a test." It was Mrs. Gomez. "Ok Mrs. Gomez" when I got up Alec slapped my ass. Alec the guy who everyone thought had a sex problem but as I knew he's never been laid. "Alec seriously" he laughed and so did Carly. Carly is my best friend and I love her as a friend anyways. She has brown hair and has brown eyes and is the most amazing person ever.

When I got in my seat my phone vibrated in my jacket. I looked down at it. It was from Candy. "Hey I can't pick you up today you're going to have to ride the bus." Damn it I hate my bus. Well I don't there's suppose to be a new kid on our bus. When I looked up Mrs. Gomez was staring at me. Her eyes were mad. She was squinting her eyes like try to read something. "Mrs. Nickson what are you doing?" "Umm…..my sister was just telling me how she can't pick me up in the afternoon. I'm sorry" my voice was cracking in the middle of this. She loved me she couldn't be meaning to me. I was her best student. She then smiled this is your first warning. Ha bull shit I always texted in her class but, she never gave me Saturday school.

She then just walked away and that snobby girl named Alex in my school was staring at me no glaring at me like saying I'm going to kill you. When Mrs. Gomez handed out the Test I totally zoned out like always and kept thinking about my birthday. I then looked up to our red clock and saw we had 10 minutes left in class and I had to finish my test. I raced thru it and saw that I was the last one working on it. Nathan was staring at me and when I looked up then starting chuckling. I smiled at him and got up and went to go give Mrs. Gomez my test she looked at me and smiled. "Nikki. I like how you take your time and not rush like some people not saying names, Alex." Ha. I loved her. "Get a piece of candy. You deserve it." "Thanks Mrs. Gomez" I got some skittles and went to my seat. I then got my phone out and texted my sister and I asked her if she could bring me some Bojangles. "Nikki seriously, yeah I'll bring you Bojangles only if you promise you'll tell mom you let me invite some of my friends to your party." "yeah ill tell her" of course she wasn't going to be with me but her friends were never home now. "

The bell rang and I got up and Alec, Carly, Nathan, Jessica, and Robert were waiting for me at the door. "Carly who is coming to the school?" "Ohh right it's- "I then bumped into a guy. He was wearing a white sweater and he smelled so good. I didn't look at him but his voice was deep. Probably a 10th or 11th grader it seemed like it at least. Carly started to squeal I just said I'm sorry and walked away. I could already see I had made a fool of myself. But I couldn't his hands were still attached to my arms and he then let me go. I could feel that I was blushing. I looked down as I walked in embarrassment.

When I went to my 3rd block I was called to the office to get my food. 3rd block was my lunch block. So I set my books down and grabbed my sister's bag and went to the office. "Meet us at the lunch room Nikki" "mhm" I replied to Mrs. Call. While I was walking to the office I saw my sister. When I got there she was talking to Mrs. Good. That's her best friend's mom. "Candy, hey thank you I love you :)" she then hugged me and kissed me on my forehead "bye I'll see you at home at 7 I have to take dad to the airport another trip." She rolled her eyes and walked out. God I hated when my dad left. It was horrible bad that I didn't see him that much.

I then walked to the lunch room. I could already here Carly screaming my name. Nikki! I smiled at her and I was walking to her I then stumbled over someone's foot and then too tan muscular hands caught me. I've seen these hands before I looked straight down at the ground and murmured thanks. I then walked away and I heard him say welcome. I smiled that voice sounded so warm so happy.

When I got to my table Carly was almost screaming. "Carl's what's wrong?" "Seriously you didn't see who picked you up who catched you, who you bumped into today?" "Umm no not really I'm kind of embarrassed he probably just a nice guy but I've probably embarrassed myself to much" "Nikki shut the fuck up and that's the new kid!" "Oh the famous one wows. I totally make myself look dumb in front of everyone. Damn it" "shut up do you know who he is. He is totally your crush 17 tan. In your favorite books" "umm I don't know just tell me you stupid cunt I love you but just tell me!" "TAYLOR FUCKEN LAUTNER"

The whole cafeteria was looking at us. Damn it I can't believe she did that and I thought it would get to normal in a few but I was wrong everyone was still staring and wasn't going to stop after someone told them to look away like I always did. I got up on the table. Damn it I was wearing my dress. Nathan was totally staring. "Okay people go back to what you were doing go eat, gossip, being your stupid self's.

I then looked around and he was staring at me, Taylor, I looked down to my feet and C.J, a senior, pulled me down and then hugged me. "C.J. stop" I then looked at him and he looked mad I wonder why I didn't do anything. Carly was still squealing. "Carly is you don't shut up I will slap you. I know you have the biggest crush but damn it you already look like a freak to him and damn it I already made a fool out of myself. We're never going to get him. Anyways there are prettier girls than me here. He'll have a good variety." Damn it thought what I just said was totally truth. He won't look at me. He's like what 2 years older than me.

I was eating my food when CJ was telling me how I eat a lot. I do eat a lot but man I cheer, run. I burn a bunch of calories. So it doesn't really matter. When it was time for me to go I looked at Carly and she was saying "he's looking at you. O.M.G. why is he looking at you and not me. That is so unfair." "Carly I think it's that maybe he thinks you're a creeper." She then slapped the back of my head and I laughed. "I love you."

I was walking back to world history when I heard Nick's voice. "Kay hold up" Kay is my middle name. Some people call me that. "I turned around and he gave me a bear hug. "Hay Nick" "let's walk to class together." "Okay we don't even have this block together you can go back to Alex you girlfriend." "Nope. I broke up with her. She told me I couldn't talk to you anymore so I told her to go fuck a guy and she did" He always knows how to make me smile.

When we got to class Mrs. Johnson was already talking. I took my seat and sat there bored to death like I always am in her class. I was texting to. I never got caught in her class because I put it behind my purse on top of my desk. I was texting Carly. She wouldn't shut up about how Taylor Lautner caught me. All through class I kept thinking. Wait I'm suppose to ride the bus. There's a new kid on it well that was what Keith told me. Shit. Was the new kid Taylor. Hopefully it wasn't I would die.

The bell interrupted my thoughts and as I got up Mrs. Johnson was handing out the homework. Damn it I hate homework. I walk to my locker. 24-5-16. I got my gym clothes and headed to the gym. Hmm. Guess we didn't need them after all. Were not dressing. That's weird.

I was sitting on the bleachers and Alec, Keith, Nathan, Josh and some other guy were all surrounding me. "Hey Nikki" or "Hey Kay" I heard them saying. Alec and Keith were next to me Josh and Nathan behind me and that kid was in front. Keith was behind me playing with my hair. Alec was texting. Nathan was trying to go up my dress. Josh is trying to rub my leg and that kid was just staring down my shirt.

Caroline came and helped me she sat on my lap and was all like hey baby I just laugh. It's an inside joke. I then got up and before I knew it Keith hand was on my ass. Of course it was my bare ass I was wearing a thong. He smiled. I just kicked him and walked away with Caroline.

Before I knew it, it was time to leave. Damn it bus. Knew kid who was it. Keith came running to me and apologized then scooped me and ran to our bus. I hated my bus. Why the guys. All girls there were big as whores. And of course all the people on that bus had big houses.

_**I CHANGED THIS PART!! Well a lot like erased and rewrote**_

I walked on the bus and was looking down at my flats. I walked and walked until I reached the middle. I held my head up high and saw him. Taylor Lautner sitting there in the last seat the girls surrounding him. He met my gaze I looked down immediately, I looked back up and he smiled at me. He waved his hand and I went to sit somewhere else ignoring him completely. When then a girl on our bus name a Laura started to talk to him I started feeling uncomfortable I didn't know why. I put my ear phones on, closed my eyes and let the music relax me, sooth me and drift away... Then I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder. When I opened my eyes and turned my head. All I saw was a set of full white teeth and his eyes. I melted in them as soon as I made eye contact. It took me to figure out he was talking. I took my earphones out and smiled at him. "Hey Nikki" he said. Aww his voice was so warm. "hi I said" "So" I had to make a conversation or all we were going to say was so, yup, mm. "so how are you like North Lake High school?" [I made the name up] "It's going okay, some people are creeping me out since thee fame thing you know? " "Sure I guess." I couldn't say anything.

I was still in shock that Taylor Lautner was talking to me. "So Nikki how are you?" "I'm alright" my speech was limited. I couldn't speak or I was going to scream. "So..I'm going to have to go." That made me sad some how. "do you have a fone? I could totally text you so you now we could be friends" only friends I thought. He then waited for me to say something. "Oh right um well yeah give me your fone." He handed it to me and I put my number in it. His hand was waiting to get his phone and I put it there and his hand touched mine and I felt a sparkle but I then looked down. He then said bye and was out of my sight before I said anything else.

While I was waiting to get home my phone vibrated and I looked down. Unknown number text It read. I opened it and it said

**Hey it's Taylor**

**Mkay I said and said so what up**

**He then said just fixing me up a sandwich**

**Cool cool that's fun**

**What are you up too? **

**Umm still on the bus wait no getting off right now**

**So umm…Well hey can we meet up some place when you get home**

**Well yeah what time?**

**Um…what about in twenty at burger king and im hungry and I just figured out theres no maynose aha.**

**Sure why not ill see you there then.**

I ran to my house changed when to see my sister and saw that she wasn't home as she said. I saw my mom hugged her then ran upstairs then fell flat on my face on my bed. I put on some sweats a tank and a hoodie. I went out side and it was raining. I ran to my neighbors house and ask them to take me. They took me I was jumping in my seat. When I reached the door I started looking for him. I then saw him sitting down staring at his phone. I opened the door and he looked up at me and smiled at me and then got up and hugged me. We ordered our food and sat down. He looked serious. "nikki I know I've only known you for what 3 hours but can I ask you one thing? Or say something to you?" "yeah sure you can tell me anything or ask I guess. Ha"

To be continued probably be updated in 2 days.


End file.
